Demon Hunter Ageha
by Grimm48
Summary: Summary: Ageha is transported into the Inuyasha universe after he defeats Quat Nevas instead of waking up from his coma. Once there he finds himself facing Demons and thinks he has to go through a version of the Psyren game again until he meets Sango and the Inuyasha group. Pairing: Ageha x Sango (possibly also Kagura)
1. Chapter 1

Demon Hunter Ageha

Summary: Ageha is transported into the Inuyasha universe after he defeats Quat Nevas instead of waking up from his coma. Once there he finds himself facing Demons and thinks he has to go through a version of the Psyren game again until he meets Sango and the Inuyasha group.

Pairing: Ageha x Sango (possibly also Kagura)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Psyren

* * *

|Starts at Inuyasha episode 24 (where Sango has to fight Kohaku for the first time)|

"Ugh, where am I? The last thing I remember was using Nova to beat Quad Nevas after being skewered by Miroku." Ageha asks himself, waking up in a forest.

Getting up, leaning on a tree because his knees feel a little wobbly Ageha takes a deep breath.

"Phew. Well the air is much better than it was in the future, so fingers crossed I'm in the present." Ageha says and starts to walk through the woods, looking for any sign to find out where he is.

About half an hour later Ageha still hasn't found anything.

"Well this is weird I don't know any forest this big in Japan." Ageha says getting worried as he enters a wide clearing, covered in weeds and flowers.

"Still this scenery is really beautiful." Ageha says.

"Look what we have here." A weird sounding voice says coming from behind Ageha.

Ageha turns around and comes face to face with a huge green scaled demon looking like a rotten Chinese dragon. "Whoa, what the hell are you?" Ageha yells getting in a defensive position.

"Is this really your first time seeing a demon? Well that will make this even tastier." The creature says humored and licks his snout.

"Wait what you want to eat me? Even the Taboo didn't always do that." Ageha says weirded out, stepping back cautiously.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" the creature asks as Ageha steps back and extends its tentacle like whiskers towards Ageha intending to wrap him up and eat him whole.

Ageha uses his Rise abilities however to dodge the whiskers and summons a Melchsee's Door, which instants devours the stunned creature.

"Heh. Demons, that's new. But still where the hell am I?" Ageha says shouting the last part towards the heaven.

* * *

|Two days later|

During the last two days Ageha wondered the wide forest he arrived in, killing a few demons which attack him and fries some fishes once he comes upon a river. He still has to make contact with any humans however and is getting worried that he is in another psyren dimension.

Once it is evening of Ageha's third day he hears loud yells coming from not too far away and takes of towards the direction, soon lying eyes upon an old styled compound, where some guard are standing in front of the main building while some people dressed in ninja-like garbs fight a huge Spider demon.

"Humans." Ageha says happily, this being the first-time meeting people since he woke up in the forest and runs over to the compound.

While he makes his way over there, he sees the youngest of the ninja look alikes kill his own people and feels a connection coming from the guy sitting behind the guards with his limited Trance ability.

"You did this to him, you're finished." Ageha hears Sango yell as she runs towards the owner of the compound, her giant boomerang ready and knocks away a few of the guards standing in between her and the one controlling the young kid. She doesn't reach the owner however because the boy throws his weapon, a sickle on a chain at the woman's back, hitting her in her right shoulder.

"Ugh!" The woman grunts, turning around in bewilderment only to see her brother shaking, dropping his chain, asking "Sango, what have I done?" obviously now released from the man's control.

"Kohaku." Sango says still stunned her brother hurt her.

Kohaku runs over to his sister, wanting to help her when he suddenly gets pierced by multiple arrows, coming from the guards.

"Take aim and cast your arrows at the crazed sibilings." The owner of the compound tells his guards, who follow his instructions and ready their bows while Sango crawls over to her brother, intending to shield him from the second hail of arrows.

Ageha, now arriving on the hill the compound is on and able to see again what is going on, sees the young woman, who is now wounded shield the teen hit by multiple arrows while the guards ready their bows to fire again.

Ageha pushes his Rise to the limit and appears between the siblings and the guards who release their arrows.

"Melchee's disk." Ageha yells and two black rotating disks appear at his hands and he uses them to shield the three of them from the incoming attack.

"Who?" Sango asks looking at Ageha's back weakly before she passes out on top of her by now dead brother.

"Why are you attacking them? He was controlling the boy." Ageha yells at the guards, pointing at their master.

The compounds owner wants to say something when a young man appears behind him, striking him down with his sword and then stabs it into the shadow of the now dead owner, killing whatever demon possessed his late father.

"Milord you killed your father." One of the guards says worried. "This man is not my father. See for yourselves." The young man replies motioning to the spiderlike shadow.

"I believed that my father was not himself for a while, it's a shame the slayers got sacrificed, bury them in the garden." The young man orders and the guards start to dig graves and lay down the dead bodies of the slayers in them, safe for the two siblings Ageha is defending.

The young man walks over to him calmly and tells him "many thanks for at least rescuing one of the slayers from this terrible fate. I would like to have one of my servants treat the woman if you'll be willing to trust me."

"OK. But I'll be present when she gets treated, I am new here and don't know if I can trust you so easily." Ageha replies trying to remain calm even though his anger towards the guards is very much present but he knows that they were only following the orders of the demon.

Ageha picks up Sango gently and takes her to the building, where one of the servants shows them to a room so he can treat Sango. As Ageha walks by the young master of the compound he asks him not to bury, the teen but to at least remove the arrows since he feels that the young teen was connected to the girl he's currently carrying.

* * *

While all this is going on, in the demon slayers village a massive amount of demons, lead by Naraku kill all of the now mainly defenseless villagers for revenge and help Naraku get his hands on some more jewel shards.

After getting the shards Naraku goes to the compound Ageha is currently at and informs the new master of the fate of the village, lying about it though and saying that Inuyasha killed everyone in the village and then set it aflame in order to get the lord to try and take out Inuyasha for him. Ageha over hears this but has his doubts since he can feel something weird about the weirdly dressed man's presence, reminding him of the Taboos.

* * *

Later that night Sango wakes up, covered in sweat from panic and pain. She gets up and runs outside to look for her brother, only to see his corpse lying on the yard, placed next to a big rock on which she sees the person who rescued her sitting, staring at the dead teen with regret.

"Kohaku!" Sango yells crying as she stumbles over to her brother, kneeling down next to him, tears falling freely out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ageha tells her, looking at them saddened.

"If I had been a bit faster maybe I could have saved him." Ageha says blaming himself to some degree, having witnessed that there was a struggle but not what happened after Sango got struck by her brothers' weapon.

"Why did you save me then? I could have died an honorable death alongside my beloved brother!" Sango shouts, tears streaming out of her eyes as she hugs her brother's corpse close to her.

"Believe me, if I could have, I would have saved you both. I just was too late, I'm sorry if you want to hate me for that but that's just how it is." He tells her a few small tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I can't think straight, my brother the one person I wanted to protect at all costs is dead. Do you know what that feels like?" Sango says.

"Yeah, I do." Ageha replies dimly, putting his hand on her shoulder as she lets go of her brother's corpse to embrace the teen around her age, crying her heart out into his shoulder.

After maybe 5 minutes of her weeping into his shoulder her tears start to die down and she breaks the embrace to look at the teen asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ageha Yoshina." He replies.

"Sango." She tells him quietly and tumbles a bit.

"I think you should get back inside and rest, there is no gain by you joining your brother in a far too early death." Ageha tells her concerned, helps her to her feet and supports her over to the building where she was resting previously. Once there Ageha asks her to sit down while he changes her by now bloodied bandage. After this she lies down with him leaning against a wall close by. Remembering what the person dressed in the white fur suit told the lord not too long ago he tells her "I'll help you bury your brother first thing tomorrow. After that I think we should go to your home village, there was someone here earlier who told this lands lord that your village was attacked by a half demon named Inuyasha. I don't know if he was trustworthy though, there was something off about him."

"What? My village was attacked? I have to go help them right now!" Sango yells shocked and tries to get up but Ageha pins her down gently telling her "Calm down Sango. I know you are worried and your whole life is falling apart but if you'll let me, I'll help you through this and that starts by stopping you from hurting yourself."

"Why? You don't even know me!" Sango asks stupefied, still struggling.

"Because I've been where you are, and I feel like I was brought here to help you." He tells her honestly.

"brought here? What are you talking about?" Sango asks, stopping her struggle once she sees the solemn expression on the teens face.

"I woke up in the forest surrounding this compound two days ago, the last thing I remember before that was dying in another world. And after waking up in this world you were the first human I came across." Ageha informs her.

"Like I'd believe that fairy tale. You can stop the lie, I feel that you want to honestly help me so for now, you win." Sango tells him, lying down with a defeated sigh.

"I wasn't lying." Ageha replies pouting but decides not to discuss this while she is recovering from being mortally wounded and losing her family.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

|The next morning|

Ageha wakes up, hearing someone yell "Help me stop her, she is still in a dangerous condition." And looks around seeing Sango missing from her futon.

"Ugh, why do all the women I meet have to be so headstrong?" Ageha curses getting up and walking out of the building, seeing Sango leaning on her giant boomerang, using it as a crutch to drag herself towards the main gate, having buried her brother previously if the freshly drug grave and drag marks from it towards Sango's position is anything to go by.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ageha asks Sango catching up to her in a matter of seconds.

"I'm going to my village to see if what you told me is true." Sango informs him.

"In your condition that's suicide and what would you even do if what the guy in the baboon costume said is true? Guilt this Inuyasha into death?" Ageha questions her.

"Shut up! I'm a powerful demon slayer and I will revenge my kin!" Sango yells at him, losing her hold on her boomerang and starts to fall until Ageha catches her, picking her up with ease and brings her along with her weapon back over to the building.

"Here, lie down. You are in no condition to travel." Ageha orders her and leaves to get her some water.

While he is gone Sango sees a baboon coat wearing man appear from inside the house and she asks him "Is what you told the lord about my village true?".

"I'm afraid it is. There was no one left after Inuyasha's massacre." Naraku replies.

"Then I have no choice, I have to get there now no matter what cost." Sango says decidedly and tries to get up, only to grunt in pain, touching the wound on her shoulder lightly.

"If you want, I may have a way for you to regain your strength right now, maybe even add to it." Naraku tells her, plotting to have her duel Inuyasha and shows her one of his jewel shards.

"But that is a jewel shard, where did you get it from?" Sango asks shocked.

"I've had it for a while, take it to heal your wound. Then you can go revenge your village." Naraku tells her, offering her the shard. After a few moments to consider her options she gladly accepts the shard and lays it on her wound, which heals in a matter of seconds and she feels herself regain her former strength.

"Thank you, I will be sure to repay this favor." Sango thanks the man with a bow before she picks up her weapon.

"Just get rid of this Inuyasha, he's a threat to us all." Naraku tells her as she walks out of the castle's grounds. Taking her horse which is still at the entrance and rides away headed for her village.

"What now?" Ageha mumbles, hearing a horse ride away and sees Sango sitting on a horse, riding out of the castle.

"The heck?" Ageha asks himself because Sango was barely able to talk just a minute ago and now she's riding off on a horse. He sees the Baboon wearing man follow her quickly, being too fast for a normal human, similar to him with his Rise capabilities.

"I better follow her and keep an eye out for that Baboon freak." Ageha sighs exhausted by Sango's stubbornness and uses his rise to follow her.

* * *

|A few hours later|

Sango, having been riding on her horse until the terrain didn't allow for her to continue continues to head to her village by foot when she comes upon a group of 5 consisting of a monk, a weirdly dressed girl, a fox demon kid, a half dog demon and Kirara.

"Are you Inuyasha?" Sango asks him, wearing her full slayer gear as she throws her boomerang at them, cutting down the trees leading towards the group until Inuyasha stops it with his blade, causing it to fly back to her.

"Hey what are you coming after me for?" Inuyasha asks Sango pissed off.

"Silence. I'm here to avenge my people." Sango shouts and throws her Boomerang at Inuyasha again, causing it to almost hit Inuyasha twice in a row.

"We've got to do something about her weapon." Kagome says worried.

"I agree. Wind tunnel!" Miroku yells, removing the beads around his arm and using his vortex to suck in Sango's weapon, until Naraku's demon bees fly at him.

"Miroku look out it's Naraku's insects you will be poisoned if you suck them in." Kagome warns him, causing Miroku to close his wind tunnel and Sango catches her weapon.

"No way what are they doing here? Naraku!" Miroku asks until he sees Naraku kneel at a brush not far behind Sango.

"Inuyasha she's going to destroy you, why not just give in." Naraku says.

"Keep dreaming monkey." Inuyasha yells and jumps over Sango headed towards Naraku to strike him with Tetsaiga but Sango wraps a chain around his ankle and pulls him to the ground telling him "I'm your opponent not him."

"If you're gonna keep interfering like this I'm gonna have to take care of you." Inuyasha says annoyed.

"Maybe my defenseless village was quick for you to slaughter but I won't die so easily." Sango tells him, readying her Boomerang.

"Her village? Naraku must have lied to her and told her Inuyasha attacked her village." Kagome says grasping the situation. In that moment Ageha appears behind her and Miroku saying "So he was lying after all." Having heard Kagome.

Kagome turns around and sees the blue haired boy wearing modern clothes and just looks at him dumbfoundedly asking "HUH?"

"Schoolgirl uniform?" Ageha says surprised seeing Kagome's attire.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Kagome asks him cautiously.

"I woke up in them when I arrived where ever this is a few days ago." Ageha informs her.

"A few days ago? How did you get here? This is the Sengoku period." Kagome asks him.

"Seriously? First the future now the past? What's up with the world nowadays." Ageha says annoyed.

"Future? What are you…" Kagome wants to ask but then Sango jumps up, throwing her weapon at Inuyasha, who dodges it and leaps at her while she's midair. Sango draws her Katana and readies herself for the clash with Inuyasha but to her surprise Ageha suddenly appears in between them, levitating because of some kind of Orb hovering over him.

"Calm down you two." He orders them, catching the two blades in his hands, strengthening them with rise.

"Ageha?" Sango asks surprised while he grabs her by her waist and lowers them down slowly while Inuyasha jumped back after he blocked his attack.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha asks angrily, getting a bad vibe of Ageha since he blocked Tetsaiga with his bare hands.

"Relax. I'm here to clear up this misunderstanding." Ageha replies and turns back to Sango, who he's still hugging close to himself.

"Sango, he did not attack your village. The Baboon guy was lying." Ageha informs her.

"What? That can't be." Sango yells refusing to hear him out.

"Sango, it's the truth. I don't know who did attack it but we'll figure it out but not by fighting the ones who could actually tell us." Ageha tells her, releasing his hold on her when they are back on solid ground.

"During the fight between Inuyasha and Sango Naraku fled after stealing Kagome's shards by cutting off a hand throwing it towards the girl secretly, snatching the necklace from her before recalling the hand.

Mirkou and Kiara start to chase after Naraku who turns into a could of Miasma to fly away.

"Naraku you coward, don't think I'll let you get away!" Inuyasha shouts, intending to run after their enemy but gets stopped by Sango's boomerang landing in front of him.

"Stop right there, you won't be going anywhere until I know what happened to my village!" Sango shouts decidedly, grabbing onto her sword tightly.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha shouts, jumping at her, to shove her out of his path only for Sango to throw a poison bomb, not noticing her mask having fallen off until it's too late.

"Sango, stop!" Ageha yells, rushing into the could and towards the girl, finding her kneeling in the could with Inuaysha trying to hold his cloak over her face.

Ageha summons Melchsee's Door to suck up the miasma in a matter of seconds.

"Sango stop this, you should be resting. It's a miracle you even survived up till now." Ageha tells her with Inuysha looking after Naraku, only seeing a glimpse of him.

"Ah crap, Kagome, Shippo come on we need to follow Naraku!" Inuyasha shouts to his remaining companions.

"What about her? We can't leave her like this." Kagome protests, looking at Sango, who's struggling to stand, kneeling on her blade which she impaled in the ground.

"Sango, listen to me you dying won't help anyone and you will never be able to get revenge on your village." Ageha tells her softly, kneeling down to her and helping her up.

"I feel fine, ugh." Sango says, spitting out blood.

"How?" She asks before an unbelievable amount of pain courses through her back.

"Sango, what is this?" Ageha asks concerned, catching the jewel shard which falls out of her open wound.

"A jewel shard." Kagome gasps.

"Listen, have you considered that Naraku is only using you. I swear I have nothing to do with the death of your village, we found them already dead and gave them a proper burial." Inuyasha tells her.

"He's right Sango, trust me." Ageha tells her, being able to use his minor skills in Trance to see if he'S telling the truth.

"Kagome, come on." Inuyasha says, holding his hands behind his back, waiting for Kagome to get on it with Shippo.

"Can you help me? I need to go after them, I need to know…" Sango begs Ageha while she's on her hands and knees from the pain.

"Sure, leave it to me." Ageha says, lifting her up in his arms with ease after using Rise and starts to run after the others, catching up to them half a minute later.

"Who are you anyways? We know that she's from the village but where are you from?" Kagome asks Ageha, when he runs next to Inuyasha.

"My name is Ageha. I'm from Japan in the 21st century." He replies.

"How did you get here? I was told I'm the only one able to come here with the well." She asks him surprised.

"I died, or well my body died and I woke up here. I wondered through the woods until I came upon Sango, sadly I was too late to safe her friends." Ageha replies, looking down at Sango, who peers up at him through half lidded eyes, barely able to stay conscious.

* * *

10 minutes later they have caught up to Naraku, who is fighting against Kirara and Miroku, having turned into a wooden creature which regenarates everytime one of its tentacles gets chopped off.

"Oh, so you're still alive Inuyasha." Naraku says when Inuyasha joins Miroku in the fight, chopping off a couple tentacles.

"If you think a mere human could beat me then you don't know me at all." Inuyasha replies.

"Now tell us the truth, you are the one having led those demons to the village am I right?" Inuyasha asks accusingly.

"I only mentioned that the village would be undefended on that day to some demons." Naraku confesses.

"What? So the Spiderdemon and what happened in the castle was all part of your plan?" Sango asks angrily.

"Plan? If you want to call my maneuvers that then I guess." Naraku tells her.

"You will pay for that…" Sango says and tries to reach for her boomerang which Ageha secured on his back, only for him to grab her wrist, shaking his head warningly.

"Shut up you dumb ape! I'm sick of hearing your voice." Inuyasha shouts and cuts of Naraku's head.

Naraku however continues to talk and the head simply levitates back to its original spot before he attacks Inuyasha and Miroku, being weary of the other man, who stayed with Sango and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, that's only a puppet. When using demonic puppetry the master controls the puppet through its heart. Aim for his heart." Sango tells him and Inuyasha jumps at Naraku two times with him dodging the attacks.

Ageha decides to help out and uses Melchsee's Lance to pierce through Naraku's heart, causing the puppet to crumble into dirt.

When a necklace remains from the puppet the bee's flying around in the air rush towards it, only for Ageha to jump in the way and use Melchsee's disk to shred them to pieces.

"What was that?" Miroku asks shocked at how easily Ageha took care of Naraku's puppet and bees.

"I'll explain later, for now I need to make sure Sango will be OK." Ageha says, going back towards the girls and lifting Sango in his arms again, carrying her in front of him with Kirara jumping ontop of his head, looking down at her master with worry.


End file.
